


【双黄/磊渤】情人关系

by Su_yuyu



Category: RPS, 极限挑战 | Go Fighting! (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 20:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Su_yuyu/pseuds/Su_yuyu
Summary: 颜色组.主双黄，微红兴.做爱不等于相爱。基本都是车（练笔）。





	1. 镜子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 肉体微雷渤 注意避雷.

 

孙红雷第不知道多少踏入这间房子，而黄渤顺从的给人开了门就直奔里屋。惯常的关掉手机，红雷坐在沙发上，喝下桌上早已倒好的一杯红酒。

他又是背着艺兴跑出来的。

他宣称这些天自己公司要开会，自己要去外地，几个急切的项目等着他定夺，毫不犹豫的撒谎又理所应当地往黄渤这跑。在他心里，爱人和情人是不一样的，可他都想要。

艺兴是他的爱人。他愿意陪在他身边，他愿意和他睡一张床，他愿意什么好事都想着他宠着他，他会对别人说，“我家艺兴是最好的，他值得最好的”。他难得聪明的把自己划在了“最好的”之外，偶尔也会因为看着一个白净的孩子久了而失去耐心，躺在床上瞪着屋顶睡不着。

 

于是他找来了黄渤。

黄渤是他的情人，或者说，炮友。他什么时候心血来潮了就总是想找黄渤，黄渤偏偏也来者不拒。红雷觉得他可能也是爱黄渤的。要不他怎么也会迷恋这个人的身体，这个人的泪痣，迷恋这人每次被他压在身下操到泪眼盈盈的样子。但他可以用哄骗艺兴得来的时间带着黄渤到处跑到处玩，却从不在黄渤的家里做爱。理由是，他那点可怜的羞耻心令他一想到黄渤的家与他家只隔了两条马路就心慌不已。

如果说艺兴是他的白玫瑰，那小渤就是红玫瑰。他贪心，两个都想要。

 

-

 

真不知道为什么黄渤这样的人也有洁癖。他在浴室里洗了有半个多小时才出来，除了一件底裤就披了一件浴袍，晃晃悠悠地朝着沙发上衣冠楚楚的人走过去，眼神却清冷的丝毫不染情欲。

黄渤熟知与红雷交往的规则，不在自家做爱，不在外人面前亲热。他们只是见不得光的情人关系，两人不过是各取所需。

黄渤要的，是任何一个可以填补心里漏洞和身上小穴的热乎身体，而红雷要的，不过是肉欲和一份禁忌感的刺激罢了。

不过是等价交换，谁也不亏。 

 

-

 

红雷放下杯子，先开了口，“小渤，明天晚上，圣泉大酒店有酒会，一起去吧。”

忘了说，黄渤并不是靠这个什么情人的身份维持生计的。他也是一名顶级的服装设计师，也算是吃喝不愁。就连与红雷，甚至与之前那人的相识都是通过这类多方出席的酒会认识的。

“可我这几天有点累，明天想在家待着。” 黄渤脱了浴袍，上半身挺立的胸脯上垂下几滴没擦干的水痕，红雷看着哽咽了一阵。

黄渤转过身，像是没注意到背后传来的炽烈目光，慢慢踱步到冰箱跟前，弯下身子取了瓶冰啤酒出来。最近刚瘦下来的身子显得格外的诱人，红雷轻咳了一声特意别开了视线。

 

- 

 

说实在的，情人之间没有什么明确的成文法规，可总有一些日久天长就被默认了的规矩。红雷自认为自己不是聪明人，可他清楚小渤是，所以他不明白为什么小渤会在这个时候踏出了那条线。

他向小渤发出去往酒会的邀请，就是意思两人可以在酒店翻云覆雨一翻，一周多都脱不开身的红雷自以为小渤也该是期待的，可黄渤那一句“我想在家待着”明摆着就是拒绝。

红雷心里犯怵，他不明白他的情人这是什么意思。可看着小渤现在这光溜溜的身子，他又觉得这明晃晃的白反光到令他发晕。他能感觉到有股热量往胯下冲，可尚存的理智告诉他不能过了界。

一旦过了界，他努力构建的关于爱人和情人这点微妙的平衡就要被打破了。 

 

-

 

“小渤，你什么意思？”

红雷干脆走上前，抢过了啤酒，从后面抱住了黄渤。批阅文件留下的茧子，拂过怀里人的胸膛惹得人一阵颤抖，腿都软了软。红雷胯下的东西硬了硬，顶着小渤的腿根，灼热的穿透了几层布料直击灵魂。

黄渤也是贪婪的。他恨不得红雷现在就把他上了，这样他就可以摆脱每个夜晚都一个人睡去一个人醒来的日子，可以听见红雷搂着他的时候用带着情欲的声音一边一边叫小渤。从没有人叫过他小渤，红雷是第二个，而第一个人是他意图忘记的。

他侧头想揽过人亲吻，却在快亲到时被身后人躲了去。黄渤在心底苦笑，表面却依然情动式的撩着身后的人。他以为这样就可以欺骗自己得到了一个火热的身子，也得到了一份火热的爱。 

可红雷躲过了他的邀吻，只是抵在他后脑努力嘬了两口就松了手。他讨厌失控的感觉，而今晚的黄渤太奇怪了。

黄渤离了人就秒收了迷离的眸子，随手抓起桌边的一件白衬衫披在了身上，目光呆滞又好似坚忍的走到了一面落地镜前。他望着那个落地镜里的自己，不知在想些什么。脖子上两枚红红的唇印让他不自觉的笑了，看似笑的开心，又好像并不知为何而笑。

 

红雷看着镜子里披着衬衫颇有些衣冠禽兽样貌的人，陌生的像是从未见过。他盯着黄渤看了许久都未见他回神，只得不死心的又问了一句晚会的邀约。

无论如何，他还是想着要跟黄渤亲热的。这点他很迷恋。可同样，他也不想因为什么他不知道的原因搞乱这份说不清的关系。

 

-

 

黄渤只顾着盯着镜子出神，随意地就应了红雷的话。红雷得到了答案，快活的道了别，走出门去。

门外天渐黑了，路灯昏黄的晕染开有了一丝温暖的感觉。红雷想到小渤答应了自己的邀请，一切就都还在原来的轨道上没有改变，也就放了心，踏实的准备回家去了。

 

-

 

等红雷走了，黄渤还站在镜子面前。

他没好好系上衬衫的扣子，半敞着的衬衫下面隐隐约约透着人白皙的身体。黄渤盯着镜子里的人，手指摩挲着衬衫的边缘，脑海里想起的都是黄磊。

 

黄磊，那个第一个叫他小渤的人，那个拉着他站在镜子前逼着他直视自己被操软了身子的人，那个压在他身上会一遍遍念着“小渤我爱你”的人。 

黄渤痴迷的盯着镜子中半掩着衬衫的自己，手不可控的朝着自己胸前的两点划过去。他记得在这间房里，黄磊把他按在沙发上，抓了一件自己拿来给西装搭配打底的衬衫盖着，还说这样的自己显得特别的诱人。

在快碰触到胸膛的那一刻，黄渤住了手。他有点讶异，怎么无论多长时间过去，他依旧忘不了与黄磊相处的每时每刻。

 

 

-TBC-

 


	2. 回忆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这章主双黄

 

黄渤坐在沙发里呆滞的出神，回想着他与黄磊的过往经历。

 

黄磊是圈里有名的花花公子，但他之所以有名，并不是因为他的情人众多，而是因为他对每个情人都施以同样的待遇。首先，他不会带任何一个情人回自己家，其次，他不会跟任何一个情人在同一张床上醒来。

因此，即便他号称男女通吃，情人众多，他的情人之间也并没有产生令他不愉快的争斗。

 

-

 

黄磊拿了件衬衫来遮盖身下人赤裸红润的胸膛，胸前的两点挺立着，被汗水打湿的衬衫成了半透明状，隐约的过于色情。

他取了刚沾满体液的手指放进小渤嘴里搅动，刚发泄过的人现在正红着脸大张着嘴喘息，根本无意识自己含进了什么。

黄磊夹着小渤的舌尖在口腔里搅动，看着身下人双眼迷离的舔干净自己的东西，又出神的不知道在想些什么无端的有些气恼。他把手指猛然抽出，还被逗弄嬉戏的小渤下意识的伸出小舌追逐，一跟银线牵引在了指尖和嘴唇中间。

 

-

 

黄渤在想自己跟黄磊的第一次遇见。

 

他第一次见这个人是在一场晚会上，黄磊穿了件旧式长袍，带着金丝圆框眼睛，在西装革履的人群中过于扎眼。他不太像是掌控着几家大企业的老板，更像是民国时期的文人。

一双大眼睛像是会吸魂魄，嘴角一勾，黄渤就心甘情愿的把心奉了去。

而当时的黄磊只是对这个设计师略有耳闻。只知道他个子并不高，却是业界出了名的懂人懂事。

黄磊看着有人正举着红酒杯游刃有余的穿梭于各大老板中间，恰当的幽默引得整个厅室的氛围都被抄高了一点，心下已经有了判断，不自觉的就染上了几分笑意。旁边的别家董事顺着黄总的目光看过去，便心领神会的出声介绍。

 

“还真是个有趣之人。” 黄磊印证了自己的判断，闻了闻杯中红酒的醇香，仰头一口饮尽。

 

黄渤早有耳闻这个文质彬彬的商人不是什么通俗意义上的好人，但他想，既然黄磊肯公正对待每一个情人，那多他一个也只是多个选择而已。

他绝对有能力让黄磊喜欢自己，或者说，他有能力让任何一个人喜欢自己。这是他的看家本领，也是他的生存之道。

他愿意试一试。

 

-

 

黄磊就着衬衫蹭了蹭手指，衬衫上留下一片水痕。小渤回了神，正用奇怪的眼神看着他。他倾身上前，头顶着头，嘴唇压在小渤的耳边低声缱绻，“小渤，你走神了。”

他不想给他的小渤任何辩驳的余地，飞快地堵住了小渤的嘴。黄渤在心里笑着，丝毫不惧地回吻回去。也许他的确在两个人的感情上处于先行的弱势，可在情爱上，他从不承认自己是弱势的一方，即便他是被压在身下的那个。

 

一个吻纠缠的像是过了一个世纪那么久。两个人都不肯先示弱，唇舌纠缠到都快喘不上气来，黄磊才先放开了怀里的人。

舔了舔唇，他最后吃进小渤与他交换的唾液，把碍事的衬衫扔了去，温柔又无奈的感慨，“小渤，何必呢？”

黄磊有些无辜。他不知道小渤每次都要死要活的争一口气的原因是什么。在他看来，是他先看上的黄渤，也是他先提起的邀约。他对黄渤也一如他对其他的情人一般温柔和体贴，丝毫不明白黄渤这点执拗到底从何而来。

黄渤也是聪明人，黄磊问的话他自然听出了弦外之音，可他不想承认因为他是先动心的那一个而在两个人的博弈中本就占了劣势。

“少废话，你还上不上。”

 

-

 

黄磊亲了亲小渤的脸颊，又下意识的揉乱了小渤的一头软发，这过于熟稔的动作令两个人都愣了一下。黄渤以为这是一种把他当做小孩子的潜台词，气的打开了他的手。黄磊则诧异自己泛起的本不属于情人范畴的一种可以称作怜惜的感情。

但好在两人都想飞快地忘记这个小插曲。

 

-

 

黄磊伸长胳膊抓了茶几上的润滑剂抹在手上，一只手揉捏着臀瓣，另一只就往缝隙里伸。

黄渤耐不住挑逗，顺从的挺了身，胸口的红点就自然的递到了黄磊的嘴边。黄磊叼着一边，牙齿轻微的磨损让小渤忍不住发出了一声嘤咛。黄渤刚想咬住手避免再发出这类羞耻的声音，身后的小穴紧跟着就被人捅入了一根手指，这声呻吟也就跟着转了调，变得更加高昂起来。

“嗯啊——”

滚烫的内壁不自觉的瑟缩收紧着，黄磊沾着润滑剂一点一点涂抹起来，冰凉的膏状物一遇温度就化成了液体，过于猛烈的刺激让黄渤整个身子都抖了抖，刚发泄过一遭的硬物又颤颤巍巍的立了起来。

黄磊见差不多被接纳了就又捅了跟手指进去，身体后面被异物填充的感觉很熟悉，可黄渤就算经历过好多回也还是会下意识的紧张。

“小渤，你放松点。”

嘴上没停下的人，放了小渤已被舔舐的晶莹剔透的乳头，换了另外一边。黄渤明显是情动了，身子开始泛起了红， 一股股热浪往身下冲去。一直被冷落的性器在空气中昂着头，小渤难忍的想偷偷用手去碰，却被黄磊给拍了下去。

“你别自己玩啊。” 黄渤眼看着自己的想法被人拆穿了，羞的干脆扭过头闭上了眼睛，一副案上鱼肉任人宰割的样子。黄磊抬眼，看着别扭的小渤，实在没忍住又笑了起来，一种鼓胀的暖意充盈了他整个心脏。

黄磊不知道为什么面对黄渤，总有一些从未感受过的情愫开始不自觉地冒出来。

 

-

 

第三根手指刚进了小穴就挤压着朝着那一点试过去。黄磊记性很好，无论是上百万数字的流水还是附庸风雅的诗词歌赋，他都能清晰的印刻在脑海里。同样的，每一个情人不同的高潮点他也不会搞混。

面对这样的人，小渤都不知道是该欣慰，还是该难过。可他现在什么也顾不上，只能在情欲的海洋里挣扎浮沉。

“啊...黄...黄磊...你别...”

黄磊如愿看到怀里的人在他按向那一点的时候弓起了身子，他又犯坏的戳了戳，小渤的手就把他的脖子搂的更紧了一点。黄磊抽出手，一点一点解自己的浴袍，骤然被冷落的小穴正一开一合的邀请着新的火热将其填满。

 

-

 

黄渤听了半响都没动静，忍不住睁开眼，蒙了一层雾的目光正对上黄磊那双美丽的大眼睛。他捕捉到了黄磊眼神里那份狡黠，又正看见黄磊刚脱了最后一件底裤，巨大的火热直挺挺的立在那里。黄渤下意识想躲，但想到黄磊又会嘲笑自己过于羞涩的反应，干脆直愣愣的对上了目光。

 

黄磊看着小渤硬撑的模样，没揭穿，心里却痒痒的。他又爬上了宽大的沙发，拥了小渤入怀，毫不留情的将自己早已硬起来的下身捅进了小穴，操干的力气都带了几分暴戾。刚被开拓过的小穴顺利的接受了这份外来的馈赠，紧致的内壁挤得黄磊也是一爽，沙哑着嗓子在小渤耳边吹气，“小渤，你真紧，怎么你一直都这么紧。”

 

黄渤正努力的放松身子企图容纳住黄磊过于硬挺的分身，却被黄磊一句话激地掉了点眼泪。“怎么你一直”的潜台词并不是黄磊耍流氓开黄腔，歌颂小渤的天赋异禀，而是这句的重点在“你”。

怎么是你，怎么就你，怎么只有你。

 

黄渤努力说服自己现在不是想起黄磊诸多情人的时候，他也着实没有力气分神去思考黄磊留在他身边的原因，到底是不是只因为他这个不算太好看却足够有趣的身子。他正感受着黄磊的性器一下一下钉在自己的身体内部，那份被充实的感觉让他想要忽略那些微弱的不安全感。

黄磊正压着小渤大开大合，捅两下就要在那个点上研磨一下。他干的太入神，偶然瞟到小渤的眼角的泪竟忽然有些不知所措，连带着动作也停了下来。他安静的把人搂的紧了一点，心疼地印了个吻在小渤的泪痣上。

他从没跟黄渤说过，他如此贪恋那颗泪痣。黄磊每次看着小渤的泪痣在人一笑起来的时候就晃在眼底，只觉得这个小渤过于神秘。他好像云淡风轻不谙世事的高人，又好像风姿绰约楚楚动人的妖精。

 

“怎么了小渤？怎么哭了？”

“没，生理反应。”

 

黄渤一如既往的不愿口头服输，即便他心底早已认定自己必然是输的那个人。可爱情这东西，又怎么可以用输赢来计较呢？

 

-

 

黄磊正想再仔细确认一下，却被黄渤拉着手往身下按。“看什么看...快点....啊.....”听了这话黄磊再忍不住猛地操向那个点，黄渤催促的声音转了个调就变成了高昂的呻吟。 

黄磊顺从的被牵引着滑向小渤的分身，快碰触到的时候却转为主动包了小渤的肉手在掌心里。两个人手覆在一起握住小渤的根部，随着黄磊操干的频率撸动着。黄渤感觉到内壁里的的东西又胀大了一圈，黄磊也有要退出去的意思，就急忙把身上的人往怀里一拉。

 

黄磊没料到这么一出，性器猛地往里窜了更深，滚烫的白色体液全部灌进了黄渤的身子里。而他也下意识地松了握紧小渤的手，小渤的分身就在他自己的手里射了出来。

这倒有点出乎意料了。

 

黄磊每次不是在体外就是戴套，这次他也有点搞不清楚黄渤这样做到底是什么意思。他不太喜欢给别人做事后的清理，可他也担心内射会带来麻烦，所以再情动也不会放纵自己。

这次明显是黄渤的主动，黄磊虽不明情况，第一反应却也想着要赶紧带小渤去清理，万一生病了就不好了。可黄渤紧紧圈着黄磊，死活不让人退出去。粘腻的液体在身子里流淌的感受并不舒服，可他这个时候根本也顾不上什么洁癖了，只死硬着要留下这份能感受到的温暖。

 

“黄磊，别走。”

射过两遭的人着实是累了，迷迷糊糊的快要睡过去。黄磊看着怀里的人，实在狠不下心来做拔屌无情的负心汉。 

他无奈极了，极力克制住自己想再来一回的冲动，等到人差不多睡了过去才抱着人进了浴室清理完放回了床上。黄磊收拾好自己，合着夜色出了门，剩下了沙发上一片狼藉。

 

-TBC-


	3. 宴会

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 微红兴 亲吻 避雷.

 

黄渤晕晕乎乎的从沙发上醒来，外面天都快要亮了。薄纱的窗帘里透进光来，阴沉的天气很难让人能拥有什么好心情。他坐直身子，揉着眉心，浑身上下都疲惫感笼罩着。

“黄磊…” 他捏着茶几上的旧名片喃喃自语。

黄磊的名片上朴素的只有一个名字和一串他早已烂熟于心的电话。这张的名片是他最后留下来的“有关”物件，边沿都被过渡摩挲地翘起了角。

他昨晚又梦到了黄磊，一夜声色，被压在身下的人泪眼涟涟地情动。而真正的黄渤看着梦里两个人交欢，像个旁观者一样，勾不起任何一点热烈的感情。

就算是普通人看了爱情动作片尚且有生理上不可控的反应，但他仿佛抽身于世界之外，成了一个漂浮的灵魂，无悲无喜。

他努力回想当初说出那句“别走”时锥心的疼痛，可他反倒笑了出来。

黄渤起身稳了稳，关上了阳台推拉门的缝隙。在里屋换了正式的西装之后，他还是觉得冷。找了件夹克披在西装外面，瑟缩在桌前的黄渤把自己裹的像个球，却还是抵不住心里有个窟窿嗖嗖灌风。

强忍下胃部的不适，他翻了冰箱里的面包和牛奶热了热，囫囵吃下去。最后剩下了两口，他连同桌上的名片一起，奋力地甩进了垃圾桶。

-

红雷昨晚回了家，艺兴揉着迷蒙地双眼迎上来，甜甜地用奶音念叨着“红雷哥回来啦”。红雷一见他，小眼睛眯地笑意盈盈，一张开手臂，艺兴就乖乖地钻进来。

艺兴比红雷小，还是个非常少年的少年。

你们知道有一些少年就是这样的。他们有着干净的灵魂和热忱的渴望，眼神中都是美好。他们就像是不会被黑暗侵蚀的天使，永远站在阳光中，甚至你骗了他个箱子，他都依然执念着希望大家可以互相信任。

你会天然地想要贴近那份纯净，因为你羡慕他身上未经世事洗涤的单纯，甚至你想要保护，你觉得他不应该接触任何玷污他的事物。

可你是个不自知的恶魔。你把脆弱带给他，把怀疑带给他。你经历过各种黑黢的水坑，只会在他望向你笑起来的眼眸里，自惭形愧。

-

红雷抱住少年，碎吻落在发梢和眼睛上。轻柔地像羽毛抚过，更像一个崇拜者在膜拜自己的天使，温柔的爱像要溢出来。

真是可耻的温柔。

他把所有的温柔给了艺兴，所有的暴戾都给了黄渤。他如此自洽地将感情一分为二，放置在天平两段。可谁说这能叫公平呢？

艺兴被他亲的痒，趴在红雷的怀里真像个一无所知的绵羊。但他眼神黯了，黯的猝不及防，又不动声色。他只是拿嘴唇抵在红雷耳尖上，低声发出神的旨意。

“红雷哥，我们做吧。”

谁又能拒绝呢？

-

黄渤在电脑前坐了一个下午，之前一个朋友让他设计的西装他还在做最后的修改。时间长了难免腰酸，他站起边活动身子边百无聊赖的刷微信。

轻车熟路的点开备注“老狐狸”的星标朋友，一条一条看着他的朋友圈。黄磊开了半年可见，小渤翻了没两页就见了底，又不甘心地重头再翻一遍。

微信朋友圈里的中年人不外乎就只爱发点链接什么的，偶尔出去聚个餐发个合影是极致了。可黄磊不是。他的朋友圈里充满了他做的饭菜、看的书、参加的戏剧活动、逛过的展览，甚至是一只小路上飞过的蝴蝶。

他爱着这个世界。黄渤无比清楚，也无比爱恋。  
只可惜他不懂什么是爱情。

黄渤盯着他最近发的一条朋友圈嗤笑，只有两个字“等你”，配图是一只落在花蕊上面的蝴蝶。

黄渤心想这蝴蝶可真适合他，花心漂亮不专情。  
他点了个赞扔到了一边，不想承认他刚才一闪而过的得意情绪。

只因为黄磊的朋友圈里从没出现过只有两个人的合影。黄渤发自内心的笑了。

-

圣泉大酒店的晚会是八点开始。

黄渤没吃正餐，早早进了会场。他想起昨天红雷的问话，下意识的搜索了一圈，直到确认红雷还没到他才安了神。

他那天的反驳也纯属赌气。红雷和他自己都知道，今天晚会黄渤这还有个生意要交洽，岂能说不来就不来，最多不过耍耍嘴皮子而已。

黄渤拿了块小蛋糕往嘴里塞。他不好好吃饭的结果就是胃总是一阵阵抽搐烦他。干脆找了个角落坐下来，他从包里拿出服装的图样，仔仔细细地做最后审查。

没过多久，人渐渐进来了。女人身上朴素的、绚丽的各式礼裙，男人身上各式的西服、礼服，黄渤一眼扫过去就知道那些是真正意义上的“贵人”，哪些不过是没什么品味的暴发户。

但这一切毕竟与他无关，他只要做好手里的工作即可。

-

黄磊来的时候带了艺兴。艺兴这孩子黄磊看着也觉得好，提拔了上来跟黄磊学管理，听说他跟红雷是一对黄磊更是对这孩子青睐有加，事务都手把手的教，一来二去艺兴叫他一声“师父”，他就真把这个努力的小青年当做徒弟来疼。

“师父，我还是第一次来这么大的晚会呢！这儿吃的能随便吃吗？” 艺兴看着琳琅满目的晚会现场，目光直愣愣地就往桌子上飘，笑出两个酒窝。

黄磊笑着拍了拍他的肩膀，“傻孩子，当然可以啊。去玩吧，师父还有点事。” “好嘞。”艺兴得了指示，奔着小蛋糕就过去了。刚好的甜度化在舌尖上，他整个人都惬意地眯起了眼。

黄磊则拿了一杯红酒，靠在另一边的墙壁上，隔着太多人望着角落里专心工作的黄渤，心里百转千回，眉头皱了起来。他当然知道黄渤今晚要来，因为黄渤的客户是他介绍的朋友。他向来选择情人都直截了当，情话随口就来，从没跟什么人下过如此功夫。

他不想承认自己第一次用这么七绕八绕的方式企图接近一个人，理由竟然是很简单却说不出口的四个字：“我想你了。”

可由不得他不承认，当他跟忽然抬头的黄渤眼神碰撞的那一刻，他的确是想把自己的小渤压在身下一遍遍操着说我爱你。

彻底占有，绝对攻陷，身心都只属于他一个人。

-TBC-


	4. 对视

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 过渡章.主双黄.  
> 红兴打酱油.

黄渤不是没注意到黄磊的眼神。相反，他有的时候都惊讶于自己跟黄磊的契合度——敏感到一个不需要触碰的眼神就能定位彼此。现在他知道在他右前方的窗边有一束目光，带着暖洋洋的慵懒和手到擒来的闲适，包裹住他。

他不由自主就紧绷了身子。

黄磊到底对自己意味着什么呢？黄渤把图样收起来，无意识地在打开的平板上滑，眼神开始涣散。到底是情人？爱人？默契的朋友？还只是一个无所谓的过客？

说过客，他心有不甘；说朋友，远不止这种关系；说爱人，又哪有半分爱人的样子。情人关系吗？他思索着过往的点滴，没有什么情人是会在他胃疼的时候给他熬粥买药又守了他一晚上的。

“上床就上床，怎么还玩上过家家了。”*

黄渤继续面无表情的盯着屏幕，心脏不受控制的聒噪着。人是很难克制住自己的感情的，就算你用想好的说辞给自己一遍又一遍洗脑，可一旦平静的湖面激起波澜，你依然无法拒绝与抗拒。

爱是人类不可控的本能。

吸引力法则起效了。黄渤能清晰地放大人群中独属于这个人的脚步声，就算他不抬头，他依然能准确地判断二人的距离。靠近，靠近，再靠近。他甚至都做好了起身的准备，调整好客套的笑容努力维持世界和平的假象……

可脚步声在离他几步的地方停了。

黄渤诧异的抬起头，正看到和红雷勾肩搭背聊天的黄磊瞥向他的目光。那种眼神里失了温度，他无端地就感知到了一种狠厉，像是被刺了一下，打了一个寒颤。

-

“红雷，别来无恙啊。”

黄磊看着黄渤心不在焉的拨弄平板，舔了舔手指，把红酒放在了桌子上。他正准备上前跟自己的猎物打个招呼，就碰见了红雷直直地朝着黄渤一路分开人流走过去。黄磊拦住了他，笑着问他最近都在做些什么。

孙红雷愣了愣，随口就说，“还不是那些事。磊磊，你最近做啥呢？”红雷性子直，有什么都直来直往，他以为这位一个多月未见面的同学只是随口关心一下而已，完全没上心思。没想到黄磊倒是一本正经的回答了。

“哦，我最近收了个徒弟，正教他怎么管理事务呢。”黄磊还是一副波澜不惊的笑。

在这样的笑下，多少人心甘情愿的被这种表面温柔拐入了情欲的漩涡。黄渤是其中一个，也是陷得最深的一个。

黄磊指了指身后窗边的少年，红雷刚顺着他的目光看过去就动弹不得。他万万没想到艺兴也来了舞会现场，还是以黄磊接班人的身份被一众人问长问短。红雷扫了一眼黄渤，话都没讲，急忙跟黄磊摆摆手，朝着艺兴疾步过去。

黄磊看着红雷明显的慌张，不住地叹息。这个大傻子还妄想平衡爱人与情人的关系？有了爱人，还怎么谈情。还不如像他一样，一众情人，随来随走，自由自在的，哪用得着花这种心思。

“艺兴啊，你怎么来了，早上也不跟我说一声。”

艺兴被红雷如同宣示主权一样搂在怀里，却越过肩头眺望着屋子对面长椅上的人。他早就看到了师父和红雷的争论，又已经默默研究了许久坐在墙边的那个男人。

身量不高，头发吹的利落，眼睛黑眼圈很重，手上还拿着一摞图纸，衣服是极具设计感又低调的做工。艺兴眯着眼，想起听到过的名字。

原来他就是黄渤啊。

-

“现在可以好好聊一聊了？” 

黄磊转过身来，挑了挑眉，依旧站在原地，冷漠的声音不大不小地落在小渤耳朵里。黄渤看着黄磊，却因为坐着而无法与黄磊的视线直接接触。

“别来无恙，黄老板。”

黄渤站起身，身板挺得直，带着他最完美的微笑，微微鞠了一躬，不卑不亢地只当这是个毫无关系的老板。别来无恙？黄渤心里嘲笑自己，无不无恙只有他自己最清楚。

黄磊微不可见的皱了眉又迅速舒展开，他走过来，站在小渤面前，两个人的距离被缩短到呼吸都可以交织。黄渤被气场逼的想后退，全靠着自己顽强的自制力，才能控制住自己的双腿。

“尤其静夜/我的情欲大/纷纷飘下/缀满树枝窗棂…”*

黄磊看着小渤强忍住瑟缩的样子不自觉的勾了嘴角。他低头，靠近小渤的耳畔，精美而深情的诗句就被他用温柔如水一般的声音灌进小渤的整个天地。

搅地他天翻地覆。

多少天来折磨黄渤的情绪忽然间翻涌上来，他知道这不是什么适合发作的场合，于是强忍着维持之前的微笑，礼貌而客气地退了半步。

“黄老板，我还有生意要谈，先告辞了。”

黄磊拦着他的腰把他重新拉回来，嘴唇轻碰到了小渤的头发。他搂住黄渤没有动，这个拥抱在外人看起来就像是一个简单的属于兄弟的拥抱。

可黄渤知道这不是。因为黄磊拦住他的手，就像是一把火把他烧的体无完肤。黄渤想他真是完了，黄磊给他一个久别重逢的拥抱，他都恨不得挂着人脖子疯狂地吻他。

两个人最终只是沉默，什么也没发生。过了一会儿，黄磊终于打破了僵局，说出的话简直犹如塞壬的歌声，让黄渤义无反顾地被彻底俘获……

“小渤，晚上来我房间找我吧…我想你了。”

哪怕粉身碎骨。

不就是情人关系吗？黄渤彻底的笑开，泪痣晃着像是要晃出一点泪水。他心底满满当当的，甚至快乐地想要大笑，即便他明知这不过又是一场短暂的游戏。

他认了。  
只要是黄磊。只要是他。

“好啊，那就提前谢谢黄老板款待了。”

哪怕万劫不复。

 

-TBC-

*第一句是《心花路放》的台词  
*诗句是木心先生的《我纷纷的情欲》


End file.
